


Will It Be Forever?

by Mythicshadow



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Elves, F/M, Hobbits, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicshadow/pseuds/Mythicshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romance set in Middle Earth that revolves around the life of a very mysterious human girl who will either bring destruction or redemption...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first fic guys, I hope you like it :)  
> Ruby is 14 years old at the beginning.

'Once upon a time, as all tales begin, a rather odd love came to existence, and the story my dear is as follows: Beren was the last survivor of a group of Men led by his father Barahir that had still resisted Morgoth, the Dark Enemy, after the Battle of Sudden Flame, in which Morgoth had conquered much of northern Middle-earth. After the defeat of his companions he fled from peril into the elvish realm Doriath. There he met Lúthien, the only daughter of KingThingol and Melian the Maia, as she was dancing and singing in a glade. Seeing the beautiful Elf, Beren fell in love with her, for she was the fairest of all Elves and Men. She later fell in love with him as well, when he, moved by her beauty and enchanting voice, gave her the nickname "Nightingale." As Thingol disliked Beren and regarded him as being unworthy of his daughter, he set a seemingly impossible task on Beren that he had to achieve before he could marry Lúthien. Thingol asked Beren to bring him one of the Silmarils, the three hallowed jewels made by Fëanor, which Morgoth had stolen from the Elves.

Beren left Doriath and set out on his quest to Angband, the enemy’s fortress. Although Thingol tried to prevent it, Lúthien later followed him. On his journey to the enemy’s land Beren reached Nargothrond, an Elvish stronghold, and was joined by ten warriors under the lead of King Finrod, who had sworn an oath of friendship to Beren's father. Although Fëanor’s sons, Celegorm and Curufin, warned them not to take the Silmaril that they considered their own, the company was determined to accompany Beren. On their way to Angband they were seized by the servants of Sauron, despite the best efforts of Finrod to maintain their guise as Orcs, and imprisoned in Tol-in-Gaurhoth. One by one they were killed by a werewolf until only Beren and Finrod remained. When the wolf went for Beren, Finrod broke his chains and wrestled it with such fierceness that they both died.

When she was following Beren, Lúthien was captured and brought to Nargothrond by Celegorm and Curufin. Aided by Huan, Celegorm’s hound (which according to prophecy could only be defeated by the greatest werewolf ever), she was able to flee. With his aid she came to Sauron’s fortress where Huan defeated the werewolves of the Enemy, Draugluin the sire of werewolves, and Sauron himself in wolf-form. Then Lúthien forced Sauron to give ownership of the tower to her. She freed the prisoners, among them Beren. Meanwhile Sauron took the form of a vampire and fled to Taur-nu-Fuin.

Beren wanted to try his task once more alone, but Lúthien insisted on coming with him. However they are attacked by Celegorm and Curufin, who have been exiled from Nargothrond. Beren is wounded by Curufin, but Lúthien heals him. Through magic they took the shapes of the bat Thuringwethil and the wolf Draugluin that Huan had killed. Thereby they were able to enter the enemy’s land and at last came to Angband and before Morgoth’s throne. There Lúthien sang a magical song which made the Dark Lord and his court fall asleep; then Beren cut a Silmaril from Morgoth’s crown. As he tried to cut out the others, his knife broke and a shard glanced off Morgoth's face, awakening him. As they attempted to leave, the gate was barred by Carcharoth, a giant werewolf, who was bred as an opponent to Huan. He bit off and swallowed Beren’s hand, in which Beren was holding the Silmaril.Carcharoth was burned by the pure light of the Silmaril and ran off madly. Eagles then helped Beren and Lúthien escape.

Beren and Lúthien returned to Doriath, where they told of their deeds and thereby softened Thingol’s heart. He accepted the marriage of his daughter and the mortal Man, although Beren’s task had not been fulfilled. Beren and Huan participated in the hunt for Carcharoth, who in his madness had come into Doriath and caused much destruction there. Both of them were killed by the wolf, but Carcharoth was also slain. Before he died, Beren handed the Silmaril, which was recovered from Carcharoth's belly, to Thingol.

Grieving for Beren, Lúthien also died, and came to the halls of Mandos. There she sang of her ill fate, that she would never again see Beren, who as a mortal Man had passed out of the world. Thereby Mandos was moved to pity. He restored Beren and Lúthien to life and granted mortality to the Elf. Lúthien left her home and her parents and went to Ossiriand with Beren. There they dwelt for the rest of their lives, and both eventually died the death of mortal Men. That's how the story ends, Ruby'

'Mom, do you think that maybe someday a similar story will occur, do you think that I may fall in love with a man from a different race?'

'I hope not my dear, for taking that path may lead to flames'

'But I think it will be worth it for few people take the risk and live their lives fully.'

'That's your opinion deary, but not all stories are fairytales, and most do no have a happily ever after...

'Mom can Ruby come with us to play? I will look after her'

'Sure if she wants to and look after your sister'

'I said I would' 

'Alright brother, first to win the race gets dessert' 

'You're on !'

Ruby's pov

I ran ahead of my brother and tried blocking his path by chairs and tables and gladly these diversions worked for I reached first place.

'That's not fair! You cheated!'

'There were no rules to cheat on' I blurted out

'Let's play another game to get even! Whoever collects the most rocks during 15 minutes will be declared a winner'

'Okay, that sounds fair'

'Ready, set , go!' 

We both ran outside and started searching for the assets of winning. I collected aroung 20 rocks and we still had half the time, so I decided to move away from our current location to get more stones. 

'Oh what have we here, a pretty girl wandering all alone... We'll take you with us... we liked you'

I tried throwing stones at the foul men but it was useless. A fat bearded one with yellow teeth approached and put a piece of cloth around my eyes and mouth before I fell into darkness.


	2. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is kidnapped by a group of men... Will she manage to escape alone or will someone aid her or will she fail in running away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> I appreciate if you would leave comments about how the story is going :)  
> This is short chapter

Ruby's pov

I opened my eyes as pain swept through my veins and I realized that I was being beaten by a filthy looking man. Blood dripped from my cheek as I held my hand to feel the deep cut the rod must have inflicted on my face. I try to look around and notice that I am being held captive in a humid room made of wood. I think it must be a hut of some sort. 

'Oww!' I scream as the rod penetrates my stomach and blood starts gushing out.

"What are you doing fool? We need her alive!" Screams another filthy looking man from behind and thankfully the beating ceases. 

The man approaches me and ties a piece of cloth over my wound to stop the bleeding. Then, he goes over to the other men and whispers words that I couldn't make out. I hoped that torture was over for the day until a man comes and shoves me out by my hair while the others tie my hands and feet together to prevent my escape. I am dragged through the streets for what seemed like hours until we reached a place where they untied my blindfolds. It was a marketplace. I was being sold.

An array of sick creatures lined up to choose their products, when a sturdy man with thick hair and penetrating eyes approaches and to my horror chooses to purchase me.

'She is a beautiful prize, and will surely accomodate your needs' said one of the filthy traders as I shot him a look of indignation.

He saw me and charged to hit me as I felt someone stop him- the one who bought me.

I treaded after my owner until we were far away from the slave dealers.  
He turned to me and spoke  
' I am not willing to hurt you unless you disobey me'

'Why did you buy me?' I retorted

'I can't tell you now' he says and pulls me behind him on his horse. After some time we arrive at a wooden home an d he shoves me inside.  
I go to sit down on a chair when suddenly I feel a pair of hands pulling me and tying me to the bed poles. I gasp in horror as he starts to undress and starts kissing every inch of my body. I start to scream but my struggles are if no use. I lose consciousness as I realize that I am being raped. Blood covers the sheets as I digest the ghastly situation I am in.  
He pulls out of me and exits the house leaving me to my despair for now.

My eyes start to close when suddenly I hear signs of commotion outside and I spot foul creatures roaming around. Could my life get any better? I sarcastically think as I am in the process of jumping from a frying pan and into the fire. 

The door is smashed open as humungous filthy orcs raid the house and I recognize the body of my assaulter, he's dead. That brings me a hint of joy before phasing back to reality and comprehending that I am on my way to the same doom. I close my eyes wishing this to end when I hear orcs screaming in agony and dead creatures cloud my sight before being stabbed by one of the dying orcs. All I see are grey orbs staring sympathetically at me before everything fades.


	3. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is in safe hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> I would greatly appreciate your opinion concerning this fic :)

'Has she woken up?'

'Not yet, milord'

'Notify me when she does, I'm afraid that her wounds may take a long time to be healed completely'

With that he turned away before glancing at her one more time and left. 

'Stay away from Me! Please stop! Don't hurt me! Please' 

' It's alright. You're safe' I said trying to comfort and stop her screaming. She opened her eyes and glanced at me awkwardly and suspiciously as she seemed to calm down.

'Who are you?' she asked between sobs

I am Quarethial, an elleth healer. You are in Rivendell my dear. Our lord found you wounded and brought you here to be healed.

'Thank you for healing me, Quarethial' she barely uttered.

'You should not thank me, but thank lord Elrond. He was the one who healed you.'

Ruby's pov

I tried to digest the idea that I am now free of that creature's clutches. I tried to sit but my wound came into view. It was still there; however I felt no pain. I glanced at it as memories of what had happened to me came rushing back. My wound, the orc attack, and that shameful situation I was put in because of that filth of a man. He had broken me, and shattered my life. Tears started streaming down my face as my thoughts scurried to my family. How worried they would be? Will they still take me despite what had happenned? I couldn't hold on any longer I fell into another sleep.

'She has awoken, milord'

'Thank you for reporting back, I'll go check on her wounds.'

Elrond's pov

I went to the healer's chamber and entered. She was there fast asleep. I moved forward knocking down a vase in the process. She started to stir and opened her eyes. She glanced at me and said  
' You must be a guard here. Could you please ask Quarethial to come over I wanted to tell her to send my thanks to my healer.'

She thought I was a guard. That's amusing, for she doesn't seem to know who I am. I wouldn't blame her for I was not dressed in my regal robes and tunic, so I decided to play along.

'I will send her your request'

'Ruby, I have brought you some food to eat' echoed Quaretial as she entered.

She looked at me and then at Ruby who spoke:  
'Thank you for coming. I told this guard to go look for you because I was hungry.'

Quarethial shot me a worried look and I told her it was okay and I asked that she bot be told for now. I turned away and left.

Ruby's pov

 

'Where have you been? I was worried you won't come back'

'I won't desert you Ruby' 

'I wanted to ask you to send my thanks to Lord Elrond who healed me. I would like to see him.'

'You will my dear. Tomorrow there will be a dinner held and you will get to meet him' Quarethial said and did not reveal the identity.

After a few hours had passed, Quarethial helped me bathe and had me changed into a beautiful black gown that complemented my complexion. She left as I sat down wondering if they had known of the assault, how that rapist destroyed me and I felt myself drowning in tears again. I missed my family. I longed for my old life. I wanted this nightmare to come to end. I was now safe, but I didn't trust this feeling, for that could be the calm before the second storm. I was caught up with my distress until I felt a soft napkin wiping away my tears. I turned my head to the left, it was the guard I had met earlier. I was afraid at first, but then the look in his eyes was empathetic and sincere. He finished wiping my tears away and asked me if I wanted to talk about the cause of my sadness. I shook my head and asked him to leave. He gave me the handkerchief and exited the room.

Elrond's pov  
I heard soft cries as I walked through the hallways. They were coming from the girl's room. I went inside and saw the miserable state she was in. I went up to her and wiped away her tears. She felt scared when she saw me, but then eased up. She felt so fragile and weak, what is it that she has gone through before the attack? It surely wasn't the orcs alone. When I was healing her, I noticed that she was sexually assaulted, and as the idea came back, rage filled me. How could anyone do such a thing to a sweet and beautiful softhearted being. I felt the need to embrace her, to comfort her by saying that everything would be okay; however, that would have been inappropriate and would have scared her more.   
When I looked at her, I imagined if my daughter was in the same situation. How would I have reacted by then? I won't let any wrongdoing befall her again. I sweared as I turned to leave her only to catch a glimpse of her petite and broken frame that stirred up vague feelings within me.


	4. Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)  
> Can you tell me how the story's going on for you?

Rays of light entered the room granting it the new glow of life, as the sun was setting in. Morning had arrived. Ruby shifted in bed and tried to recall the recent events. She removed her robe and took a look at her wound; it was healing thanks to the elven lord she had not yet met. She tried to get up but still felt dizzy due to her blood loss. She tried to steady herself as Quarethial entered.

'Wait I'll help you' called Quarathial as she hurried to help her stand.

'I'll help in bathing you and then you will have breakfast. We will then take you in order to prepare the gown you are going to wear at the ball. We will take care of you.' Said Quarethial

'I don't know how to thank you for trying to relieve my pain'

'No need for that. It's our duty to help'

I took a long bath as they massaged my body and poured all sorts of creams to rejuvenate me. I was then taken to the seamstress who started showing me all sorts of cloths and designs that I didn't know what to choose. Each one was more beautiful than the other. After much hesitation, I let her pick one for me. It was a red dress with a low neckline and a surreal feeling about it. It hugged my figure tightly and I never thought I would look this pretty. 

'All eyes will be on you tonight' said Quarethial

'You flatter me too much' I replied

'Flattery is not the right word; truth telling is' she retorted while smirking

Then I went back to my room where they were waiting to get my hair done. After much discussion, I decided to let my long dark brown hair down and to firm some simple braids. They also started applying powders and creams on my face to hide the scars and wounds of the attack and I ended up looking as great as ever. I was content by the way I looked. 

There was a knock on the door and Quarethial stepped in wearing a blue gown that really complemented her. She asked me to hurry for the banquet was about to begin.

I went down to the hall and saw a lot of commotion. All were here. I needed to find Quarethial so I started looking around for her all the while realizing that I had been given a lot of stares; some admiring while others lustful. I felt uneasy and I suddenly bumped into Quarethial.

'Where have you been? I've been looking for you'

'I was here. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine'

'Where do I sit? With you?'

'No dear, there is a place reserved for you next to lord Elrond, he will be here any minute now'

After she finished her sentence, all bowed their heads as their lord entered accompanied by a golden-haired elf.  
Ruby gasped as she saw the elven lord. It was the guard she had talked to before.

Elrond's pov  
I enteed the hall as they all bowed to me. I reached my table and welcomed them to the feast and motioned for the banquet to commence. I looked around and my eyes fell on Ruby who now had an embarrassed look on her face that she tried to hide. She started walking towards me and I could sense her faltering steps. She stood beside me and uttered:  
' I don't know what you think of me now. I apologize for mistaking you for a guard, but I did not know who you are and besides you were not adorned with your regal outfit.'

'It is alright, it is not your fault and you are not to blame. Calm down and take a seat.

How did you find Rivendell to be?

Beautiful would be an understatement, Lord Elrond. Thank you for letting me stay while I heal. 

'How are your wounds?'

'They're much better. It's been a month since they were inflicted upon me.'

'Glad to hear that, don't sit here, go along and enjoy the festivities'

With that she hopped out of her chair and went to Quarethial.   
'How did the meeting go?'

'Good. I expected a lot worse when I found out that the guard was Lord Elrond' Ruby said chuckling.

'May I dance with you?' asked a tall blond elf

'Sure' replied Ruby

She spent the night dancing and hopping from one elf to another. It was the most amusing time she had since the incident. After much dancing she decided to go back to her chambers. 

Time Skip : 4 years have passed

Years have passed since she first entered Rivendell and now she felt that she was already one of them. However, memories never left her mind; she still hasn't said anything about her family or ehat happenned during that fateful day. 

'Ruby, Come down you'll be late for breakfast' echoed Quarethial

With that, she went down and saw they were all already there. Elrohir and Elladen were there too.

'Good Morning'

'Good Morning to you too' all echoed

'Today we will be holding a feast-

'Yeah for our arrival' Elladen cut his father.

'You never get tired of partying do you?' Ruby asked

'No not that I remember!' Elrohir responded

'Many elves will be invited. Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien her husband Celeborn will be here. King Thranduil of Mirkwood will be here too. We have matters of state to discuss. It is not solely for your return sons' 

Ruby laughed at the twins for having their hopes up.

'Now go and get ready for today's feast '

Time skip

Evening was already there and the guests were arriving. 

'Quarethial, what do I wear?'

'Anyone of your gowns will do. They're all beautiful.'

Ruby decided to wear a black dress ornated with silver embroidery. She looked majestic and alluring.

'You will turn heads tonight, Ruby'

''Stop flattering me'

'Remember my words then and you'll see'

As they entered the hall, arrays of food greeted their eyes and music and laughter rung in the air. The room was crowded. She turned around and spottet Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel conversing with one another. The former noticed her and was amazed by how beautiful she looked, she has grown to be a lovely woman. He beckoned her to come

'This is Ruby, Lady Galadriel'

'I'm honored to meet you'

'The honor is all mine' replied the lady of light. '

'May I have this dance? Asked Celeborn

Ruby looked at Lady Galadriel who nodded, and with that she taken to the dance floor.

As the they were dancing, the music stopped and a majestic elf entered. He was so tall with long light blond hair and a warrior's physique. She stared at him for a while as they announced the King of Mirkwood. He caught her eyes and she blushed immediately. His eyes were the iciest blue. He kept staring at her for a few seconds before he continued his way.


	5. Chapter 5

'This is the king of Mirkwood, Thranduil' said the elf dancing with Ruby.  
' He is a fierce warrior and a cold-hearted king from what I've heard' said Ruby

'Yeah, he is. His wrath too is inescapable' replied the elf

'Good thing that I'm not living in Mirkwood then'

Ruby knew of the tales of his selfishness and wrath, yet for a moment - when she caught his eyes- she saw something, a sorrow that danced in his orbs. Perhaps she was just imagining things. The King of Mirkwood surely has no feelings whatsoever from what she's heard. She retired from the dancefloor and went back to her seat. King Thranduil was seated at their table at the left of Lord Elrond. She approached at took a seat next to the twins. The Lord of Imladris and The Elvenking were both discussing state issues when they looked her way.

'What is a human doing in your midst?' Asked the Elvenking in irritation

'Ah this is Ruby. I found her wounded 4 years ago. We brought her hear and healed her.'

'Why is she still here?'

'She wished to stay for she had nowhere to go. Besides, she has a gift and is talented in healing others'

'A human talented in healing?' The king asked sarcastingly

'Not the ordinary healing, more of a psychological one'

The king looked at me in contempt and I shot him an equal look. His gaze turned into an angry scolding look. 

'Ah I guess this is it' said Elrond  
'The feast is now over' signalling the end of this night and we were all thankfully dismissed. 

I headed to my chambers and changed my clothes and put on my sleeping robes. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. There has been a feeling that was troubling me for the past year. At first I scoffed it off as nothing important it still hasn't left me. The feeling was inapropriate. It will soon go away_that's what I tell myself.

I went out to the terrace that overlooked the garden below.  
The night -sky and stars were a beauty to behold. I could finally understand the admiration thrown upon them by the firstborn. Elves- a fascinating kind. Some are kind and others are plain egotistical like the Elvenking. He did not value humans whatsovever. I was irritated by his behaviour. I should not think of it anymore.

I then decided to go down and take a stroll in the gardens  
. I sat on a bench when I felt felt someone sit beside me. I was startled 

'I hope I did not scare you, Ruby' 

'It's okay, milord'

'I hope that you weren't grievely annoyed by King Thranduil tonight. '

'Not alot' I lied

'So why are you here Ruby?'

'I should ask you the same question, Lord'

'I sometimes come here to clear my mind of things or to through clearly' he replied

'I couldn't sleep. ' Ruby simply said

'If there is anything troubling you, you tell me. I'll always be there for you.'

'Thank you for your kindness. But why are you treating a human like me this way?'

'You were wronged and have gone through so much pain. I can't let that happen anymore. I have known pain for a long time, it is the only companion that i willing to stick with you even though you don't want it. It doesn't leave you easily.'

'I'm sorry milord. I hope that this companion has left you now'

'Sadly no. It still calls on me now and then.'

Ruby stared at the horizon as she thought about Lord Elrond. He had been kind to her from the first day. He had healed her and always been a good friend. It is just pity that he felt for her she thought- though she could be so sure about her feelings herself. Everytime he's around she feels at peace and the troubles seem to end. He grants her a feeling of safety, a feeling she always wanted. Sometimes she thought of him as a loving father but at others she felt a little more than that. She wasn't sure about her feelings towards him- as he was of his feelings towards her.

Elrond stared at her as she looked at the sky. She had grown into a beautiful person inside and out. He held her hand to comfort her when she was startled at this display. He let go of her hand but she replaced it in hers.

'I feel better like that' she said

As she continued gazing into the horizon, he thought about what he really felt for her. Was it only pity as he had claimed or was there something more profound that stirred up in him everytime she was near? He got lost in his thoughts when he noticed that she had fallen asleep next to him on the bench. He carried her to her chambers and placed a kiss upon her forehead before he left her.


	6. Chapter 6

As Ruby was sleeping, the door opened and he entered and proceeded to study the human as she was reclining. His hands trailed across her skin and she was aware of his presence. She sat back as he took her lips into his.   
'Thranduil, why did you treat me with contempt earlier?'

'I was angry. Now let's not talk about it.' He hissed as his hands grasped her hair and he pulled her into a deeper kiss. A hushed moan escaped his lips as he felt her hands against his muscled chest as she untied his robes. He pulled her closer to him when she couldn't stop moaning his name out loud. Thranduil, ohhh....

'Ruby, wake up!' 'Ruby!' 

She heard someone screaming her name as she awoke from her slumber. Quarethial was calling her out. 

'What do you need Quarethial,'

'You've been asleep for too long. It's the afternoon now'

Ruby jolted up when she heard those words. There was another feast today and she couln't be late.

'I'll go down as soon as possible Quar'

With that she hurried to make herself ready for the night, all the while her dream was still haunting her. She felt confused- why did she dream of the Elvenking handling her in such a manner- she despised him. That dream made her feel uneasy and she vowed that it will never come to life. She hurriedly picked a dress that was modest looking and proceeded to style her hair. She left it loose with two braids tied beautifully to the back.

She raced down to the hall and found out that the festival had already commenced. She tried looking for Quar among the crowd when she spotted Elrond who had been staring at her. She was beautiful, and he felt being drawn to her more each passing second. It was not just pity- there was something more.

She approached him and he said  
'I was informed that you had a good night's sleep, am I correct?'

'Yeah I slept well' though the truth was far from that for her dream annoyed her greatly but she couldn't tell Elrond.

'Would you dance with me?' Asked Elrond

''Okay" she replied not wanting to sound eager

Hw led her to the dance floor and they twirled around for what seemed like an eternity, all the while she was in a state of confusion. She admitted to herself that she had developed some kind of bond with her healer, but she wasn't sure what it really was. However, what was really troubling her at the moment was the thought of her dream and why she had dreamt of the contenptuous egotistical Elvenking. As she was lost in her thoughts, she felt a hand brush across a patch of her revealed skin along her back and she let out a shiver that brought out a tingly feeling inside. Elrond had noticed what this small contact had done to her body and now suspected that she too may feel something towards him.

As the music died off, he thanked her for dancing with all night long. ' It's an honor, milord' she replied. 

The whole night she kept an eye out for a certain Elvenking but he wasn't here. 

'Are you tired?' asked her Elrond

'Yeah, I'll go to my chambers'

'I'll accompany you' he said as they went to her rooms.

As he held her hand, he felt her smooth skin quiver underneath his warm hold. Thoughts of kissing her ran through his mind but he kept them in control. He couldn't believe how he was thinking and he could feel attracted to someone so deeply eventhough he was married once. This feeling was something unheard of and he wouldn't want to act upon it.

At the same time, Ruby couldn't deny the warmth she felt radiating from his touch and she imagined him trailing kisses along her soft skin before she shook the thoughts off. This would be silly of her for he only pitied her condition. 

As they reached her doors, they bid each other a good night's sleep when she inexpectedly hugged and kissed him playfully on the cheek.

As he turned to leave, he wished she had taken the kiss somewhere else and he relished the feeling of her soft lips against his skin. By Eru, what is happening to me, he thought.

As she closed the door behind him, she proceeded to get ready for bed when she heard a moan of pain. She rose and decided to check up on whoever it was. She hurried outside and walked a little until she came to the noise's place. She peeked inside and saw someone unexpected.

He lay in his bed sleeping dreaming od something terrible. His flaxen hair was damp from his sweat. Moans of oain escaped his lips as Ruby came closer and tried to gently wake the Elvenking up. She never thought she'd be doing this but here she was. She never expexted him to look so fragile and vulnerable but this sight was before her eyes. She wanted his pain to stop even though he had hurt her with his words earlier. She tried to channel her healing powers into him and after some time she was successful. He hald calmed down and was peacefully asleep.

She felt so exhausted and left his quarters and directly went to sleep.

Thranduil slept peacefully as he acknowledged the help from the human although he did not appear to be aware of her presence in front of her. She was like an angel and for the first time in his lifetime, a thought that she was beautiful crossed his mind. This couldn't be, she's human and not a worthy creature although deep inside he felt guilty about what he had said earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight shone across the halls as morning set in. The events of the previous night had had a perplexing effect upon Ruby. Even the powerful Elvenking had nightmares of his own and he too was dealing with devils of his own. Beneath that cold and ruthless exterior lay a broken soul that was deeply tormented and hadn't had the courage to tell anyone about his feelings and fears. She pitied the Elvenking and felt sympathy for him despite what he has said about her the first time they met. Ruby was still annoyed about the dream she had featuring the Elvenking in an intimate situation with her. She was glad that he did not see her yesterday as she healed him, for she could not imagine his anger if he had caught her and he defenitely would not believe that she came to heal him- he would think she was there to assasinate him. Ruby still couldn't diagnose what feelings they really reciprocate: fear? hate? prejudices? or maybe sympathy? - but of course not on his part. Something after seeing him the way she did the bight before urged her to forgive him for what he had said- he is deeply scarred and his sorrow may have overtaken him. She was lost in her thoughts as a knock on her door awakened her from her analysis.

'Good morning, Lady Ruby. Lord Elrond has requested your presence.'

'Thank you, I will be there shortly'

Ruby had completely forgotten about the night before with Elrond as her mind was preoccupied with someone else. She remembered how she had kissed him and how his hand fit rightly in hers. She didn't know how to act today for she was embarrassed and afraid of what he would think of her. He surely did not feel the same way, or so she thought. '

She went down and entered the hall. Elrond was there alone waiting for her.'

'Good Morning. I take it you've had a good sleep?''

'Yes' she lies for she couldn't explain what happened the night before.'

'Good. Today we're having a farewell dinner for the Elvenking and I would like you to come even though you are not on good terms with Thranduil. My sons will be here too.''

'Okay, I can manage''

'Thank you Ruby''

'It's nothing milord' 

'Call me Elrond from now on'

'Okay mil.. Elrond'

He rose from his seat and bent towards her. Because of the close proximity she wished he would cover her lips with his but instead he gave her a sweet peck on her forehead. Of course, he doesn't love me that way, he thinks of me as his daughter at most. 

With that she left the table and went back to her chambers. She hadn't noticed that someone was in the hallway until she bumped into a hard wall, or so she thought. She tilted her head upwards and it was none other than the Elvenking. She stared at him and unexpectedly, he was not angry. 

'Forgive me, your highness. I did not see you.'

'If you had you wouldn't have bumped into me. No need for explanations, everyone goes through a similar situation. I take it you will be present during dinner. Don't worry, I will not speak of you in an ill manner again'  
With that he left her standing shocked in the hallway. She would have never expected him to react this way. Had he seen her yesterday? Of course not silly girl, he would've killed her instantly. Maybe he was lightheaded or in a very jovial mood that he did not wish to ruin by speaking with her.

She still felt confused of the interaction that happened minutes ago. She reached her quarters and plopped on her bed to relax a little.

Ruby fell asleep when Quarethial entered her chamber and saw her resting. 

'Hello Quar, do you need something?"

'I'm sorry if I had awakened you. I just wanted to inform you that dinner with King Thranduil has been cancelled. You are free to do whatever you wish in the afternoon'

'Thank you, Quar' with that Quarethial left the room.

That's why that Elvenking spoke that way. He was mocking me. He won't say something ill about her because there would be no dinner. This Elvenking surely is breeding with pomposity.

With that, she left her room and went to have a swim in the river close to the palace. 

On her way out, she oveeheard to guards talking

'The dinner was cancelled because the Elvenking is not well'

'I heard he has been having nightmares'

With that Ruby continued her way out, maybe the king was truly hurt after all and was not mocking her. Who am I to the King that he would use his precious time to mock me. Although she despised him for his actions, she felt sorry for him deeply for she witnessed an episode of his nightmares. She dove into the water and decided to forget about that for the time being in order to clear her mind and appreciate the beauty around her.

It hadn't been minutes until she heard footsteps rushing her way. She directly rose out of the water to put her clothes back on when she was greeted by Lord Elrond.


	8. Chapter 8

As she walked out of the lake, Ruby directly put on her clothes and went to meet Lord Elrond and ask of the reason behind his presence here.

'Sorry for disturbing you, but I came to bring you back home. Thranduil is not well and perhaps you could try and heal him'

'He would never let me near him'

'He is unconscious, he won't know that it is you who's trying to heal him'

'But... I am sure he won't like waking and seeing me hovering over him'

'Ruby come on, for my sake'

'Fine'

As they entered, Fenrur, one of the guards came running up to them and said  
'The healer sent me to tell you that the Elvenking lost control and fell into a tantrum. She tried giving him calming herbs and he is now asleep, but is still whispering incomprehensible phrases'

'Alright, we'll see what we can do' replied Elrond

He motioned for me to enter the quarters and I moved closer to the King lying in distress. I mixed some herbs and told the other healer to administer them and left hoping they would work.

'How is he doing Ruby?'

'He is experiencing a post-traumatic episode of severe depression and hallucinations. I tried my best to conjure up something that will ease his pain but his condition cannot be healed unless he accepts his position. I do however hope that this potion will make things easier for the time being'

'Ruby, in the meantime, I would like to discuss several issues with you. Have you experienced wierd dreams with unusual characters?

She hesitated whether to tell Elrond about her dream of the Elvenking and replied 'No, nothing out of the ordinary, although I had a dream about the Elvenking but nothing sinister'

'Alright Ruby, thank you for the herbs you prepared.'

'Lord Elrond, Lord Elrond' Fenrur came screaming 'King Thranduil is throwing one of his tantrums and the herbs did not seem to work... The healers told me to report his condition. She will give him a vial to make him sleep, so you can check up on him then'

'Okay, thank you Fenrur' with that the guard turned and left. 'Ruby, is there anything you can do about it?'

'I'll try milord. The Elvenking surely isn't making things easier.'

'Thank you Ruby again.'   
With that Lord Elrond turned and left thinking about the worsening condition of Thranduil and trying to get the picture of Ruby coming up from the lake from his mind. He was attracted to her no doubt, but he couldn't bring himself to act upon it for she certainly thinks of him as a father figure and nothing more. Moreover, this attraction could merely be the result of loneliness. Elrond tried to find reasons for this attraction, though deep inside he still couldn't figure out whether it was only attraction he harbored for the human girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Thank you for reading this and I would appreciate your opinions :)

Fenrur stood guarding the Elvenking's chamber all the while contrmplating if what he is really doing here is worth it. 

Ruby's pov

The elvenking is not well at all. Today something occurred-something strange and all too alarming. The nightmares she was experiencing were certainly not ordinary now that Elrond has asked about them. However, what was more alerting was King Thranduil's condition-while trying to heal him she saw something-a strange reminder of someone she knew not-but it felt like she had seen it before somehow.  
She sat on bed reviewing the events of the day when she heard a knock

'It's Elrond, Ruby. May I come in?'

She stood to open the door and felt unsteady but regained her senses as she let him in.

'I have come with good news- we found your brother.'

Ruby couldn't believe what he had said and unconsciously rushed and hugged Lord Elrond. Still in ecstasy over what he said she asked:

'Where is he? I want to see him'

'He's in the main hall. Come on'

When she heard thise words, she wanted to thank him for continuing his search after many years had passed. She wanted him to know her joy and her gratitude that she knew she could not repay. She realized that without him she could've been dead. She struggled with her feelings-she didn't understand if it was attachment or the inability to compensate for what he had provided her with or if was an altogether different matter. 

However what she did next escaped her common sense as she approached him and grazed his lips tightly with hers before entering the hall. She did not look back to see what his expression is or she just couldn't bear the expected confusion and rejection upon his face-but he did not pull back-he did not have time for just as quickly as their lips touched they directly parted.

She continued to the hall and felt overwhelmed as she laid her eyes upon her brother after so many years. It was him-the same freckled cheeks and light brown eyes that seemed to curl up whenever he'd smile.

He rushed and hugged her and they both tumbled down on the floor just like they used to when they were children-innocent youth destined to be tarnished by the harsh world.

'RUBY, I can't believe we're here together after all this time. Are you okay?'

'Yes Darren I'm fine. The elves found me all those years ago-a broken girl tattering on the brink of death, but they pulled me back before falling. What has happenned while I was away?'

'Sorry for bothering, Ruby' called Fenrur from the entrance to the hall 'but do you know where Lord Elrond is? A young lad who came with your brother gave me a letter to hand to him'

'I think he is in his study, if not he might be in his personal chamber'- with that he left to search for his lord.

'Ruby I'm glad you're here and okay. After you disappeared, our mother searched for you for weeks, months and years until you were thought to be dead after they found your presumed body. When she heard the news, she went into recluse-she stopped eating and drinking. We tried to get her out of this condition-he explained while transparent drops started forming between his lashes-but alas we were not successful. After that, I was all alone so I went to work for a sailor and had been there for many years until a transaction brought me into contact with an a man who traded with elves and we became friends-his name was Bard. We were trading goods with the kingdom of Mirkwood when I met with a friendly elf and we became friends. I told him my story and then he said that he may have known and I am here because of him. He turned out to be Lord Elrond's aide, Lindir.  
I am beyond ecstatic, sister'

They spent the whole afternoon talking about what had happened all the time they were separated and that made her forget about Elrond in the moment while he couldn't think of anyone else.

Fenrur looked for Elrond in his study but he wasn't there nor in his personal quarters. He figred that he must be taking a stroll through the garden. He was right- he found him sitting on a bench and staring into the night sky. He approached him and handed him the letter before he left to go back to his post.

As Elrond was opening the letter which had no distinguished marking of any kind to indicate its nature, a shrieking scream echoed throughout the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Blood stained sheets surrounded Thranduil as he kept on bleeding from a deep-thrashed wound. The dagger was still inside when Lord Elrond swept in and removed it directly before beginning to perform the healing process.

Ruby stood on the sidelines while countless healers rushed in and out of the chanber-could it really be the end of the Elvenking- she pitied him and his attacker. Guards were scattered searching for the villian but none were found. She hoped he would make it back to life.

After some time, Lord Elrond finished doing his role and came out of the room.

'Will he live?' Ruby asked dreadfully.

'We hope so. He is in a deep coma and we don't know whether he will make it. We can only hope that the Valar spare him'

'He doesn't deserve it' Ruby replied

'No one deserves this' 

'Even evil orcs?'

'Fine. No good person deserves this' replied Elrond

Darren rushed to his sister. 'Who did this?'

'No one knows. The Elvenking has no shortage of enemies'

'Darren, who was this lad that Fenrur mentioned?'

'Yeah I met him back in Mirkwood. He said he knew the Elvenking but was not on a very good basis with him. He was a messenger who reported to Imladris.'

'Where is he now?'

'He was with me a moment ago. He felt unwell when he heard the disturbing news that a murderer is lurking in the last homely place. He went to his chambers.'

'Okay Darren'

With that Ruby went to check on the Elvenking. She approached his bed and laid a hand upon his-he was unconscious, sweaty and feverish. She went and fetched him a vial containing a healing potion and dripped some in his mouth. 

'What are you doing here?' asked Linwen, a healer

'I came to see how he was faring'

'Well he's not well and I doubt he will ever be'

'You mean that- that he doesn't have any hope of living?'

'I would love to say otherwise but the probability of him healing is equal to that of seeing your mother again in this world'

'Wait, how do you about my mother?'

'Forgive me but I overheard your conversation with your brother'

'Linwin, do you know who was guarding him?'

'I wish I did but I have just been called. All I know is that there were some guards and healers coming in and out. Sorry'

'Alright. I'll leave him to you'

Ruby exited the King's chamber and went to Lord Elrond's

'Did you interrogate the guards?'

'Yes I did. I'm afraid we don't have any leads'

'You know, even though he's an arrogant bigotted racist, I hope he recovers.'

''We all do- not only for his sake but for the sake of both our races and others too. If he dies-valar forbid- war would erupt. Each race would blame the other for this murder without having proof just for the sake of waging wars and profiting.'

'You're right, milord'

'Call me Elrond, Ruby'

'Okay mi- Elrond'

After the incident, both appeared to have forgotten about what had transpired between them that night but Elrond had not-but he couldn't bring up the subject right now.

'Have you contacted Lady Galadriel?'

'Yes. She's on her way.'replied Elrond

'I'll leave you to rest Elrond'

'There will be no rest after that.'

'You're right. One cannot dare to sleep after what happened.' replied Ruby

'You can stay here if you want'

'Thank you'

'No need for that Ruby'

'Who do you think did that?'

'When one has a lot of enemies and who would stab him in the back, it's hard to find the one who jabbed the dagger inside'

Ruby rose from her chair and walked towards the door when she felt dizzy and passed out but luckily did not hit the floor as a pair of strong hands lifted her and placed her on bed. 

Elrond gave her some kind of liquid and she woke up after a few moments.

'Did this happen before , Ruby?

'It did this morning, but it is nothing. I'm just a little tired.'

'I'll have to check its origin. I won't leave you like this'

'Don't worry about me right now. There are other things more important to be worrying about.'

'The builder cannot worry about getting the products without worrying for the health of his helpers. You're just as important-at least to me.' Elrond laid his hand upon hers and lightly squeezed before letting go to check on Thranduil.


	11. Chapter 11

After checking on Thranduil who was still in a deep coma, Elrond went up to question the messenger that came with Ruby's brother. He went up and knocked the door several times but no one answered. He barged in and found no one. A thought that this messenger escaped rushed through his brain as he hurried to ask if anyone saw him leaving. No one did. 

'Elrond, did you find him?" asked Ruby worriedly.

"I'm afraid not. I need to know about his realtionship with Thranduil."

'My brother told me that they weren't on good terms. Thranduil even threatened to banish him. That evidence points that he might be the attempted murderer.'

'All too possible, though I sense that it is much more complicated. He might be a scapegoat or a hired mercenary who took the job because of his hatred for the King.'

'And it could have been just that he wanted to get back at the King' 

'Call your brother. I need to talk with him about this messenger.'

With that, Ruby left to call her brother and found him in deep conversation with the guard Fenrur.

'Darren, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you'

Darren went down to the main hall.

'My lord, you wanted to speak to me'

'Yes. Tell me about this messenger'

'Ah, I don't know him really well. He was a messenger for King Thranduil. He once failed to report something of great importance they say-though I don't know what the message was- and got reprimanded for this failure. He also went against several orders to report for the Dwarfish Kingdom and then he was threatened with banishment. That's all I know about him. However, I have known his sister for more time and she had a soft spot for the Elvenking and wasn't on very good terms with her brother.'

'I see. Can you go find his sister?'

'I can but she won't be of any use.'

'What do you mean?"

'She's dead milord. She died in one of the orc raids when she was traveling to Rohan'

'What is the messenger's name?'

'Gluthen, milord'

'Do you think he is the murderer?'

'Possibly. He has motive and he disappeared right after. Have you checked his rooms properly for any clue left behind?'

'We did, but what's troubling me is that no one saw him leave.'

'What if he's still in here?'

'I ordered a search party to probe the entire kingdom. You can go.'

Darren bowed before leaving the hall, and went to Fenrur to finish their conversation. Elrond went to check on Ruby.

'Ruby, I need to perform some tests on you to check your health. No protests.'

Ruby reluctantly agreed and sat still while Elrond was running the tests.

'The test results identify you as healthy except for the fact that one of the results is unstable. Your emotions seem to fluctuate with your blood pressure. You need to rest and stop worrying. Take this, it'll make you feel better.'

'Elrond! Before you leave, I-gathering all courage- wanted to ask you about erm the- what happenned between us earlier. I-

'I will forget it happenned if that will make you feel better.'

'I didn't mean that, I wanted to know how you really feel about me and I know you will think that's silly and that you treat me as your daughter and-'

'Ruby, this is wrong and even if I felt something, it'll destroy us'

'So you feel the same way then' she replied anxiously

'Ruby, I did not state that, and what you're feeling is what you mortals call a 'crush'. 

'But-'

'Rest well' with that he closed the door behind him and contemplated quietly for some time. She felt something for him-like he did to her but that wasn't love and he wouldn't take advantage. She felt attached to him because he was the one who took care of her for all those years.

'Milord!'

'Yes Fenrur'

'The healers told me to inform you that the Elvenking is thrashing though he's not awoken from the coma yet and the potions aren't working. They called for Ruby. She is downstairs helping them. He relaxed a bit after she came in and assisted the healers but he still has a high temperature.'

Elrond hurried to the chamber and avoided Ruby as much as he could while they helped stabilize Thranduil's condition. After he went back to being calm, the healer approached Elrond and said: 'Thranduil was in a very dire condition and we thought we will lose him until you and Ruby showed up and helped him. He was screaming 'kela he` ereb, but I have no idea what he is referring to'


End file.
